


Till Death do us Part

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, my friend plotted this lol, poor crutchera, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: A one-shot about Jack proposing to Crutchie. Lmao get ready to cry.





	Till Death do us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I did my audition and it went well, I think lol. Crutchie can't curse and gosh forbid he say the word sex.

Jack looked down at Crutchie. He took his boyfriend’s hands in his. 

“I tell you everyday, but I love ya so much, angel. My muse, my everything and even though I’ve known you since I’s was fifteen years old, every time I see your precious face I get the same damn shivers I did when I first saw you all those years ago. Everything you do is perfect and you’ve been through all this with me. You can’t be mean, no matter how hard you try and I love you for it.” Jack got down on one knee. “I call you my angel because that is exactly what you are Crutchie Morris. Will you marry me?” 

Crutchie started to cry. He shook his head no. Jack tried to hide his disappointment. “What is it?” Crutchie broke down. He fell into the dirt. “Crutchie.” Jack said. “Are you okay?” Crutchie was having a hard time breathing. “What do you need baby?” Crutchie just looked up at him helplessly. “Can I hold ya?” Crutchie nodded, so Jack held him bridal style and brushed the dirt off his face. “Talk t’me.” Crutchie hyperventilated. 

“I can neva’ be your husband Jack!” He sobbed. 

“Why not?” Jack asked. Crutchie had never been more upset, he was a complete wreck.   
“I’ll neva’ be able to do things right okay!” Crutchie yelled for the first time in his life. “I love ya’ Jack, you deserves Santa Fe and happiness and you sure don’t need t’ be taking care of me and my shitty leg!” Crutchie covered his mouth. “Sorry. But I’m serious. I’m neva’ gonna be able to ride horses and run down the street or..” Crutchie softened his voice to a whisper. “Do some of the love stuff.” He regained his volume. “You deserves better.” 

Jack just laughed. “I don’t need anything if I have you Crutchie, baby. It’s us against the world. Be my husband please? I won’t ask again if you don’t want this.”

“Youse gotta death wish or something?” Crutchie bit his lip. 

“I do. Here’s my wish. ‘Till death do us part.’” Jack wiped some dirt off of his angel. Crutchie nodded and slipped on the ring, swiftly kissing Jack.


End file.
